Time Travelled
by TwinkSnixx
Summary: What if Annie time travelled accidentally and saw her past parents. everything changes between the relationship of santana and sebastian in the future.Sorry i suck in summaries. pls read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: this is my new story I hope you will like it pls. give me thoughts about this story for the wrong stuffs really I just turned fourteen today. Reviews are greatly appreciated. This is really different from my story Annie Lopez Smythe so this is new :) and this is 99.99% different from my previous story "Annie Lopez Smythe". and i rewritten this**

**Summary: Santana , Sebastian , and Annie goes to the museum. When they exhibited the time machine. The portal opens, Annie was dragged by the portal. Santana and Sebastian was so devastated they have to go there against time and love for each other**

**Annie: 8 yrs old **

* * *

"Are we there yet?", Annie said crossing her arms and sighed

"Soon sweetie", Santana said and looked at the little girl, she chuckled because Annie Inherited everything from Santana with the Smirk of Sebastian.

"Dad, What is a museum?"

"It keeps the Artifacts safe", Sebastian said as he U-Turned

As the pouted girl looked at the window . " Daddy! Mommy! We're here"

Santana chuckled and saw the little girl's face lit up. "Yes Annie We're here".

They were exhibiting the museum. Annie was quite annoyed with the tour guide.

Annie crossed her arms once again, "He's Annoying".

Sebastian and Santana looked at the annoyed Annie

"She's just like you when your in high school".

Santana sighed and said Yes

"Sweetie he is just explaining", Santana said kneeling down her level.

"She is way too smart for a 8 year old", Sebastian Smirked.

They continued touring around until they stop by the time travel section and saw the time travel machine.

The tour guide explained and said, "No one knows if this works or not it was created by Ben Israel".

Annie stepped closer she reached a button and pressed it. A portal opened and she was dragged by the portal.

" Mommy ! Daddy! ", Annie screamed on the top of her lungs.

Santana and Sebastian heard Annie's scream they quickly ran to Annie and saw a portal dragging her inside. Sebastian tried to pull her but

it was too late.

"NOOOO! She's gone", Santana screamed

"Shhhh", Sebastian said and hugged her protectively, there were tears streaming down his face.

"2012"

The portal stopped and dropped her in a bathroom. She was crying. She knew what time travel is and she's stuck in a one. She needed her parents. She stood up and wiped the tear away from her cheeks, she saw a poster it read 2012 Mckinley high school.

"This is my mom's school". Annie Knew she saw picture of her mother when she was younger .

Annie got out of the bathroom and saw high school students staring at her including the jocks. She immediately remembered that she has to find her young mom and dad.

She loitered around and search her mom.

"2023"

"Noo!". Santana buried her face on Sebastian's shoulder

"My girl", Sebastian whispered

"I can help you"

They saw a man's voice and saw Matt Ruefford

"How?", Sebastian Asked

"Easy, you press the button the portal will open and dragg you inside and the portal where she went but you only have one week, One more portal will open after one week , you will find where the portal dropped and one more thing DON'T ever change anything like Love , spoilers, Etc.

Santana thought about it. It could be Dangerous but has to do it for her little girl to go back.

"Is it okay for you Santana?". Sebastian asked

"Yes"

"2012"

Annie searched for hours when she saw her mother at her locker she quickly ran and approach her mom

"Mommy! ". Annie Scream with excitement

Annie hugged Santana's legs given she is small

"Mommy, I missed you". Annie said and hugged her more tightly

Santana was shocked and confused. Students passing by stared at them. Santana pulled away and saw the little girl.

"Who are you?", Santana asked confused

"I am Annie. I am 8 yrs old, and I'm your daughter".

"What?", Santana said she was really really confused right now.

"Ok, I'll explain you, my daddy and me we're at the museum when a Portal opened I was dragged here in your time". Annie said smartly, She got the brain of Sebastian with Santana's Attitude.

"So you're stuck here?"

"Yes"

"Ok, Since you're my daughter who's the father"

"I can't tell but he is at Dal… oh Dalton"

Annie's words echoed a million times in Santana's brain.

"k. I have glee club so come"

Santana held Annie's hand, They headed to the choir room. They headed to the doorway and when they entered the glee club stared at Sebastian and Annie.

"Is she your daughter?". Artie joked

Santana hesitated for a moment and looked at Annie.

"No, she's my umm… Nephew". Santana answered and saw Annie nodded

"She looks like awfully like you", Mercedes stared at the two.

"Hi there". Annie said cheerfully

"Hello what's your name". Rachel asked

"Annie". She didn't recognize Rachel but she looked familiar." What a nice name".

Annie rolled her eyes and said "I get that all the time".

"Oh and your attitude", Mercedes added.

**BTW in this fanfic Santana is not a lesbian IAM SO SORRY BUT I ship brittana though**

Just in time Mr. Schu entered the room.

"Hello everyone and who's this?"

"She's Annie. I am her Mo… I am her Auntie". Santana said Hesitantly.

"Nice to meet you Annie".

Annie and Mr. Schu shook their hands. She crossed her arms while returning to her seat.

"Santana she's like your Mini- you she looks awfully like you are you sure she's your neice?"

"It's just Coincidence Mr. Schu"

"Ok, let's talk about Nationals"

As soon Rachel stop blabbering about her solos in Nationals. The class has been dismissed. Both of them got out of the room and Finn approach them.

"Hey, you have a cute niece".

"Yes", Santana rolled her eyes

"Hi Annie, want me to give you a candy"

"Thanks but no thank my mom doesn' t allow me"

"ok annie see you"

Finn left and Santana asked Annie," I don't allow you to eat candy?"

"Yes, you're strict about it and of course I must be obedient".

"Not even a tiny bit?"

"Sometimes"

Santana let a big "O" in her mouth.

* * *

**What do you think? should i continue? if you like it pls. review or ways to make it better you can PM**

**-Sheena**


	2. Chapter 2

**so this is chapter 2. Thank you for the reviews especially StolenCompass thank you so much XOXO.**

**Sorry it took a long time after I've written "Hidden Dreams". The laptop gone crazy so I have to rewrite it to my mom's laptop. I was finding a beta reader but I don't know how to find the write one hehehe I am really not that great at writing but my classmates says that I'm good in ideas. And i am a typical girl that knows the answer but never raises her hand… so I'm really shy… Speaking about my personality here it is : ))**

"OK, what's for dinner?". Annie said

"Dinner?, Oh yes dinner until my parents ask me who you are".

"Can I meet them?"

"You never actually saw my dad and my mom".

"Yup". Annie said simply.

* * *

"This is dinner?". Annie frowned.

"Don't I cook?".

"Well sometimes but Daddy always cook the best Italian cuisines". Annie said proudly.

"Italian cuisines?". Santana trying hard not to roll her eyes." Try this Mexican pepper dynamite".

"This is not gonna taste so good". Annie said judge mentally

Annie took a bit. It was quite spicy but it was good. Annie's face lit up as she took a bite for more.

"I knew you will like it". Santana cracked a smile.

Santana found clues and thought . He is at Dalton and cooks Italian food.

* * *

"Sleep here in the couch". Santana pointed

"Sure but".

"what".

"Can you sing me a lullaby".

"Ok 1 lullaby and that's it".

Annie nodded.

_Dancing bears, painted wings_

_Things I almost remember and a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December._

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silverstorm_

_Figures dancing gracefully across my memory_

Santana saw Annie Yawning and Continued.

_Someone holds me safe and warm horses prance_

_Through a silver storm figures dancing gracefully across my memory._

_Faraway, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart use to know_

_Things it yearns to remember_

_And a song someone sings…_

_Once upon a December!_

Santana saw Annie Drifting Asleep. She stared at her. She looks awfully like her. She kissed her forehead and put a blanket on her.

Santana headed to her bedroom, fell asleep and dream.

* * *

It was 1:30 in the when Annie screamed because of a nightmare. She headed to her Mom's room and knocked.

"What". Santana said in a scratchy voice.

"I had a nightmare can I sleep with you?"

Santana didn't had any thoughts , she automatically said, "Sure come here".

"Good morning". Annie yawned. Santana was astonished. Annie was purely smart.

"Good morning". Santana replied

Annie hugged Santana and fell asleep.

Meanwhile…

It was 1:30am when the future Santana screamed on the top of her lungs. She was shivering. the future Sebastian saw her shivering and comforted her.

"She had a nightmare I know". Santana said crying.

"shhhh", Sebastian said he shed a tear too because her remembered when Annie had a nightmare she would knock and slept with them.

"I miss her".

"I miss her too".

* * *

It was seven in the morning when Santana woke up. She saw Annie sleeping peacefully

"Hey, get up". Santana poking her.

"Why". Annie rubbed her eyes

"I have school today you have to come I can't leave you here alone.

"Ok whatever". Annie rolled her eyes

"you sure you're my daughter". Santana raised an eyebrow, "I'll take a bath and you umm… seat here and wait".

"Ok".

She took a bath for 15 minutes and dressed up for 10 minutes. She exited the bathroom and saw Annie was not here.

"Annie?". Santana said worried

She searched Annie but, it was no use. Then she heard a plate clamping downstairs.

"Annie, where are you?".

" I'm here".

Santana sighed with relief when she heard her voice.

"What are you making?". Santana said calming down.

"Breakfast". Annie said with a bit of an eye roll. She was small but smart. Innocent but, Sometimes evilish.

"No, we're going to the Lima bean".

* * *

Santana held Annie's hand and headed to the Lima Bean.

She ordered a hot Capuccino and an Omellete with hot choco for Annie.

"No, French toast?". Annie said demandedly

"No, Just eat it".

"OK… yum…yum". Annie said and looked satisfied.

Santana chuckled.

Annie was about to finish…

"Well hello Lopez Who's this?".

She glanced and saw Sebastian

Santana Froze.

* * *

**So this is chapter 3 pls review. Sorry for any grammatical errors or punctuation. I hope you enjoyed it and check out my new story Hidden Dreams.**

**XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update really really busy at school :}**

**Okay in the previous chapter I forgot to add that santana's parent are in a vacation for 2 weeks hehehehe oh and the song is Once upon A December finally, the Mexican pepper dynamite Annie ate is real my aunt cooks that it's spicy but the cheese inside melts in your mouth it very tasty…yum.**

**Speaking of which here it is**

* * *

"Shut it Twink, This is Annie". Santana Said calming her face.

"Nice to see today aye Lopez". Sebastian smirked.

Annie Didn't knew they were enemies from the start but somehow she enjoys it.

"My name is Annie nice to meet you". Annie butted in and offered a hand to Sebastian.

"Sebastian Smythe. A pleasure to see you ". Kissing her hand goofily

"Pleasures all mine". Annie raised an eyebrow

Sebastian looked at Annie she was a spitting image of Santana's Face but she has green eyes just like him.

"Okay…okay stop it. Ok smythe, what are doing here". Santana butted in to stop the fiasco.

"Lopez, I'm here to buy some coffee unless you want me stay with you". Sebastian joked.

Santana rolled her eyes and said," Okay we're going late let's go Annie".

Annie nodded and grab Santana's hand.

They walked silently not until Annie to break the Silence.

"You like him". Annie said.

Santana wildly blushed.

"NO". Santana Struggling not to blush.

"I can see you blushing right now". Annie smiled.

"I'm not blushing". Santana denying the truth.

Annie And Santana Arrived at Mckinley. They Went inside, Jocks and cheerleaders staring at both of them. " Why are they looking at us". Annie Looked scared.

"Mom, I cant…". Annie trailed of.

"Mom?". A quacky voice said

"No". Santana winced

"Explain yourself Santana or I'll spread the gossip". Kurt crossed her arms

"No don't do that if you do neither ourselves would exist". Annie said breathing deeply.

Kurt was so confused." What do you mean we won't exist".

" Because I am her daughter from the future, I am stuck here not until my future mom and dad will come for me". Annie Blurted out.

"So that explains that you look awfully like santana". Kurt said

Santana made eye contact with kurt. " you have to shut up if you want to exist.

"Ok my lips are sealed. I promise".

"Santana if you're her mother who's her father?". Kurt asked

"She wont tell".

Suddenly Annie began inhaling and exhaling deeply.

"Santana, I think Something is wrong with Annie". Kurt pointed.

Santana looked at Annie. She looked pale; a minute ago she was ok.

Annie Passed out.

"Oh my god Annie". Santana screamed. She carried Annie And ran alongside with kurt.

Santana automatically Run to the choir room

"We need your help! Annie's sick!". Santana screamed on the top of her lungs.

"What happened?". Finn asking confused.

"Annie passed out". Kurt replied.

"To the bus now!". Will said.

All of the New direction headed to the bus. Santana was crying and hugged Annie as if she won't let go. The new direction was shocked Santana was a ice-hearted bitch cheerleader, for the first time they saw a human side of Santana.

"Mommy". Annie said weekly.

"You'll be alright Annie I promise don't let go". Santana crying.

"Mommy?". Mercedes said confused. The new direction stared at Santana.

"We'll explain everything later". Kurt replied.

They Arrived at the hospital and headed to the emergency ward to check Annie quickly.

"Mommy don't leave me". Anne managing to open her eyes.

"I'll never leave you promise". Santana said.

"What's happening". Quinn asked really Confused.

"She's my daughter". Santana wiping her tear away.

"She's your what?". Rachel said.

"My daughter she came here from the future Hobbit". Santana raising her voice.

The new direction went silent and stared at Santana And waited for the result.

They stood up when they saw the doctor coming out if the ward

"She's stable for now. Any relative of her?". The doctor said

"She's my aunt". Santana replied

"She lost a lot of amount of blood". The doctor explained.

Santana's eyes widened.

"Any type of AB's". The doctor asked.

"I am".

They heard a man's voice and Sebastian Smythe Again

* * *

**It is a bit of a cliff hanger hahaha sorry. SUPER sorry for the mistakes hehehe I'm a Filipino but it's not an excuse but I'm doing my best **

**Pls review ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay this is chapter 4 after this a 2 week hiatus cuz I am stuck with homeworks. But I will try to update as possible just keep reviewing :)Thank you for the reviews and the hits, I appreciate that. Hang in there

* * *

"I'm type AB". Sebastian said

"Well, okay we'll check your blood later". The doctor nodded and walked away.

The New Direction didn't react.

"Thanks". Santana mumbled.

Sebastian ignored at what Santana said instead he smiled.

"Hey, want to go to the canteen?". Sebastian offered.

"Umm… sure".

They walked to together heading to the canteen. Santana felt comfortable with Sebastian she feels safe and warm. They ordered coffee. Sebastian saw Santana's eyes worried and tired.

"Hey, cheer up your niece will be fine ". Sebastian trying to comfort her.

"Why are you helping us? ". Santana blurted out. They found themselves looking at each others eyes.

"Well, I like to help Annie"

"Did you know Annie's from the future?. She's actually my daughter from the future". Santana letting go of her words. She can't believe she told that but she kinda trust Sebastian,

Sebastian was shocked. He didn't know if he will believe or not, But, there's an evidence . She looks like Santana. Talk like Santana. Glares like Santana. Everything From Annie is exactly like Santana. But there's one thing she didn't have, Annie's eyes are green.

"So you think I am crazy". Santana glaring at Seb.

" No, I am just trying to process it". Sebastian looked at Santana.

When Santana was about to reply . They arrived at Annie's room.

"It's good to see you, follow me I'll run some tests". The doctor said.

Sebastian left, Santana walk towards Annie.

"Mommy is that you?". Annie opening her eyes.

" Yes, I am here". Santana hugged her. Santana stroked her long silky her.

"Mommy, Am I alright ?".

" You are now. Twink Donated blood to you". Santana said.

"Oh".

Mom. I'm tired Can you sleep here with me?". Annie Asked.

"Sure".

Santana climbed to the bed . She hugged Annie protectively and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Mommy".

"Goodnight Annie".

Annie soon began to sleep and so did Santana. An hour later, Sebastian was done taking the test, the doctor said Seb's blood is a match which is a good thing. He was heading to Annie's room for a peak.

He arrived at room 337 , he opened the door, to his surprised he saw Santana sleeping by her side. He stared at both of them, they looked exactly the same when sleeping until Annie's jawline was exactly like Santana's with the hair.

* * *

Meanwhile…

The future Santana and Sebastian arrived from the past at Mckinley high's bathroom. They exited the bathroom and search their daughter.

Someone approach them and said

"Hey, you returned here? Who is sick? An hour ago The new direction was in panick?". The student said.

"well .. I just need to get something here". The future Santana said.

" Santana, someone's sick and it could might be Annie. Remember she has fatigue suddenly pass out?". Sebastian said.

"yeah you're right let's find them". Santana agrees.

* * *

"Hey, wake up Santana you need to get some sleep at home". Sebastian poking her.

"hmpppp….". Santana groaned but she heard what Sebastian said. For the first time, he called her Santana.

Sebastian didn't forced her instead, he put a blanket to them.

At 6:00 in the morning…

Annie woked up feeling her mother's embrace. She was surprised she saw Sebastian sleeping on the couch.

"Mom! Wake up". Annie Shouted.

"Hmmmppp…. Not to loud". Santana trying to wake up.

"Mom, I'm hungry". Annie poking her.

"ok.. ok.. ok coming up". She said. Not remembering where she was.

She opened her eyes and remembered Annie was hospitalized.

"OMG, I forgot to wake up last night and forgot about your clothes I 'll go to the mall and buy you some clothes".

"Who will watch me".

"Him". Santana pointed

"well, ok".

Santana stood up . She whispered to Sebastian," Need to watch Annie for an hour".

"Ok No prob".

"Thank you! Thank you!". Santana kissed Sebastian's cheek.

"Ok be good Annie Bye Love ya". Santana exited the room

They remained silent until…

"I am hungry let's go". Annie crossing her arms

"Well ok". Sebastian said. He pushed Annie destross (Duknow the spelling sarrehh), And headed to the cafeteria.

They sat down on one of the tables.

"Well, Annie we're here what do you want?". Sebastian said.

"I want some French toast".

"OK".

Sebastian ordered Annie's request and coffee for himself.

Annie Frowned when she tasted the Toast.

"ewwwwww… whats this taste? Is this even French toast?".

Sebastian chuckled when she saw her frown. She still looks Santana when she frowns.

'well, its better than nothing".

"Ugh.. ok I'll deal with it".

Sebastian said to his mind, wow a day before she was weak now she was strong as hell.

* * *

PLs review I hope you appreciate it :)) so


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - meeting the past and the future.

Sorry guys for not updating this like Forever! When I try to update I kind of lose direction and delete it again. So this is my update. Sorry for the Crappy parts and stuffs. I do not own Glee.

Annie was staring at her daddy, Sebastian; She couldn't believe that that's their Love story. She knew that her parent went through ups and downs. Annie thinks that they're in a Friendly state. She wanted to see her parents fell in-love before she can go back to her time.

"Sebastian. Wake up!" Annie shouted.

But it was no use. He was in a deep sleep. So Annie stood up in a struggle because of the dextrose injected in her left hand. She went to Sebastian and poked him a few times before he finally woke up.

"At last you're awake. I've been shouting a few times now." Annie said, tapping her foot and crossing her hands.

Sebastian stared at the girl in front of her and smirked. "Okay, I'm awake. What do you want?" Sebastian scratched his head.

"I want food again. I mean REAL food not from the hospital."

"I can go to a Restaurant and order some but I have to leave you."

"No! Don't leave me. I don't want to be alone. The portal might open and I'll never see you guys fell-," Annie stopped and covered her mouth.

"What is it Annie?" He said.

"Nothing." She looked away.

"Ok suite yourself." Sebastian said.

To be honest, Annie doesn't like that phrase coming out from her father. It will force her to blurt it out.

"Okay! I'll tell you,"

Sebastian smirked. He knew that would work. Well of course, it works in Santana.

"Okay, You know that I don't belong here in this time, right?"

Sebastian nodded.

"The portal which brought me here will open again to get me, I think."

"What do you mean?"

"Because probably my parents are looking for me. Cuz when I went to look to the portal I saw it gotten bigger. So probably they are here now. Looking for me."

"The future version of Santana?"

"And you." Annie blurted out.

"What?"

"The future version of you and Santana!" She shouted.

Just in time, Santana walked in overhearing their conversation. Sebastian looked at Santana shocked. Annie looked at them in worry. She knew this would cause the future to change.

"What's the matter?" Santana let herself walked in the room.

'We were just talking about something's?" Sebastian shrugged and looked at Annie nodding and wincing.

"No you were talking about us coming here in our future selves." Santana raised her eyebrow.

"Because you are my parents." Annie blurted out.

Santana looked Sebastian in a blank stare.

"You guys are going to hate each other more!" Annie shed angry tears.

"Annie—" Santana patted but Annie pushed away.

"I better go!" Annie said in an angry tone. So she pulled out the dextrose in her hand and ran away fast with Sebastian and Santana running behind her.

She went out to the hospital and ran as fast as she could. After a few meters, she was breathing hard. Without even looking, She bumped into someone.

And it was no other than her mom and dad in the future.

"Mom?" Annie's jaw dropped.

(The future Santana will be called Tana. The future Sebastian will be called Seb)

The future Santana turned and saw her daughter. "Mija! I missed you so much. You're dad and I split up to find you. Where have you been?" Tana hugged her daughter tightly.

"I missed you Mama."

San put her down. They were already going to find Seb. But suddenly San was shocked that her past self and a past Sebastian running towards them.

Santana stopped her tracks and pulled Sebastian to stop. They were all shocked.

"What's the meaning of this Annie?" San raised her eyebrow. She knew this would be heck of a ride.

"Oh no." Santana mumbled under her breath.

"Umm… Nice meeting you Santana and of course, Sebastian." Tana said in an awkward tone.

"Hi. Me?" Santana said referring to her future self.

"Daddy!" Annie ran to Sebastian.

"I missed you so much, angel." Sebastian picked her up.

"Miss you too, Daddy."

Seb made his way too Santana and their past selves and waved.

Suddenly, Seb and Tana kissed in front of their pasts selves. It made Sebastian and Santana awkward standing their.

"Hi, Sebastian." Seb said.

"Auntie Tana and Uncle Seb!" A mysterious girl said. It went towards them and saw she was a blonde and it was no other than.

"Beth!" Annie shouted.

_This couldn't get any better._

Cliffhanger!

XXXX

Please review Tell me if you are confused with the past and future Sebtana.

Super sorry for the suckish parts. But I'm here. Continuing this story


End file.
